1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a sway bar storage bracket and, more particularly, the invention relates to a sway bar storage bracket for storing the sway bars found on equalizer trailer hitches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device that is frequently seen attached to the rear bumper of various types of vehicles is a hitch; a metal assembly used for towing boats, campers, self-contained tents, and similar two wheeled vehicles. The trailer hitch device attached to the vehicle that performs the towing is referred to as a receiver, or receptacle. This name is derived from the fact that the metal towing mechanism positioned on the item being towed is fitted into the opening on the metal device secured to the towing vehicle, the device functioning as a ‘receiver’ or ‘receiving receptacle’.
There are numerous types of hitches, the most common being the ‘ball over’ and ‘ball under’ types and the hitch attachment that uses a bolt and nut attachment method. When towing a trailer with a standard ball mount, all of the trailer's tongue weight is transferred to the tow vehicle. Since the trailer hitch is attached to the vehicle frame, the additional weight in the rear will lower the back end of the vehicle while raising the front end. This means the rear axle will be handling not only the trailer tongue weight but also an additional load as weight is transferred from the front axle. Less weight on the front axle can lead to performance decreases in steering, traction, and stopping while also increasing trailer sway.
A popular accessory to the weight distribution system is the sway control bar. Trailer sway can be caused by cross winds, poor trailer loading (load too far back), or not enough spring bar tension. The use of a weight distributing hitch by itself will help improve trailer sway, but sway bars help eliminate it.